Heart of the Shikon Jewel
by 4fireking
Summary: So, Kagome destroyed the Shikon Jewel? Well, not really. Of course the Shikon Jewel was erased from Kagome and Inuyasha's time, but it was reborn. It was know become the heart of local Chicago boy Edward Mcfly. A boy who's bullied, likes older woman more than young girls, and lives with his aunt and cousins. He is on the run for his life as demons chase after him for his jewel
1. Chapter 1

_I was in a field of flowers. Or maybe they were poises. I couldn't really tell. All I know is their purple, their bright, and they were under my feet as I was running through a field of them._

_Am I dreaming? I wouldn't know; everything here feels and smells so real. But how did I get here in the first place? There were a lot of things I was thinking about. There just wasn't any time to reminisce._

_After frolicking through the poises for half an hour, I finally reached a small shrine. At least I thought it was a shrine. It was just a flat building with a pink roof._

_" Hello," I said hoping someone could hear me. "Is someone in there?"_

_It was probably a stupid question. The chance of someone living in a place like that was very slim. I wouldn't want to live there, my parents wouldn't want to live there if they were alive, and none of my friends would live there if I even had friends._

_Still, reached the front of the shrine, nothing mattered but to get inside. Just had to reach my arm to the door and—_

XXX

I woke up. That was the most _intrinsic_dream I've dreamt so far.

Sleeping was my gateway to solitude. I have had many wondrous dreams. First I was in an apple orchard eating purple apples. There was this other dream I was climbing a tall mountain. And most recently I was frolicking through a field of what I believed to be poises.

Dreams were the only support in my life. My life has been nothing but pain and resentment. Everyone picks on me. Who wouldn't? I'm their size, lean, and have soft babylike skin. They also tease me for wearing a white-blue stripped woolen suit, my black shoes, and red hair. But they're mostly laughing at my glasses.

People also like to play pranks on me. One time someone broke into my locker, emptied out my lunchbox, and replaced it with dirt—they wanted to see the _moleman _eat. There was also this time someone switched the signs of the girls/man's washrooms around and all the girls laughed at me. The most recent one was being blindfolded, carried into an empty classroom, and having lipstick rubbed on my lips as all the other kids laughed at me.

Why does everyone pick on me? I don't try to cause trouble. It's not my fault I am different from them; I don't know why. The only friends I have are school and family.

Speaking of family, it was time to wake everyone up. I started with my Cousin Ted's room. My lord, he's room is a rackshack. There's empty cans of soda on the ground, his room reeked of B.O, and he had disturbing pictures of models wearing sexy lingerie on his walls.

I saw Ted's sleeping form. Silky brown hair going to the middle of her back, mostly tied in a single pony tail,. Brown eyes. height: about 170cm.

" Ted, wake up," I said. I walked up to Ted as he was sleeping in his bed and shoved his foot around. " Ted." Ted got up; he was still half asleep, made kissing gestures to me. " TED!"

I may not be very strong, but I clobbered Ted.

-SMACK-

Ted, the big dummy, finally woke up. He rubbed his head, mumbled something to himself, then looked up to see me watching him.

" Oh, hello there, Edward," Ted said in his drowsy way. " What time is it?"

" It's time for you to get up, lazybones," I retorted. Boy, did _I _sound like a real Chuck Norris or what? "Were you up all night playing GBA emulators again?"

Ted smiled and nodded his head. I could always expect Ted to be playing vintage video games: Pokѐmon, Digimon, Kingdom of Hearts, Star Wars, Mario, Magi Nation, and all the other games I didn't really care for. He basically has every emulator on his laptop: GBA, DS, Gamecube, Playstation, Xbox, PSP, and WII.

" So, what's for breakfast?"

" You're not getting breakfast," I retorted. " It's 8:20. If you're hungry: get yourself a bagel or something."

God, why does this keep happening to me? Ted has the eyes of a puppy dog. Just one glance will soften the heart of any living being. Sadly, he had the same effect on me.

XXX

Ted got dress as he sat at our breakfast/dinner table. He was wearing white strapped shirt and black pants.

I didn't have time to wake Holly or Aunt Coco up. They'll get up eventually. I was too busy simmering bacon on a frying pan under the burner. Ted sure loved meat. I feared he might one day die of heart problems because of the excessive fats he eats.

Ted at the time was reading some Romance Manga: Tail of the Moon. Or I at least think it's a Romance manga. Ted only reads stories with Romance in them. He usually complains how there isn't any good Romance video games. He truly is the sloth of this house.

And then came Holly. And she was as pretty as ever. Pitch black, midnight-coloured hair with silver specks that look like stars, pale skin, amber eyes, short, curvy. She mainly wears black, grey and silver attire; short-sleeved turtleneck, skinny jeans, boots, occasional accessory. White ring w/purple gem on left ring finger, one ear pierced twice. She's cute, but she's my cousin and I don't really care for girls my own age.

Sadly, my fetishes were no secret from everyone in my school. I remember that one time:

_Mrs. Lockhorn is so beautiful. Her words, her voice, I am speechless. If only I was older, handsomer then maybe—_

_"Look!" The loud voice of Linda Silver laughed." Edward has a hard on!"_

_Worst-day-ever. I've had plenty of bad days, but this one takes the cake. All the kids were laughing at me. I was used to them making fun of me, but it was embarrassing knowing Mrs. Lockhorn __**knows**__. _

" _Ah, okay," Mrs. Lockhorn mumbled. " Maybe you should keep a hard on for Math, and save the rest for when you get home?" _

I've kept my distance from young girls ever since. I just couldn't remember having any rapport for them. Now, I wouldn't say I have a fetish for older woman, er, not old-old woman, but I just like being around them. There was that time…

" _Edward!" Aunt Coco called for me. " Come downstairs. There's some people you have to meet."_

_Man, moving around has become such a drag. It took me almost a whole minute to reach the door. I saw Aunt Maggie with two old yet beautiful woman. _

_The one on the left winked at me. She is 5'7 tall and about 143 pounds. Very fit and curvy. Her skin is tan, she has amber eyes and helix piercings on her left ear, gold hoops (2). She has a wide grin, full lips and large eyes. She wears a white tank-top, a black zip up vest with fur lined sleeves and collar, black leather pants with cotton interior._

_The one on the right was too busy on her Ipod. A small, petite redhead with green eyes. She was wearing a typical doctor's white outfit like a seductive dress with a long slit up one leg, and half-spec reading glasses attached to a simple gold chain. She was wearing red high heels._

_" Edward, these are my two best friends Stacy and Wanda."_

_" Nice to meet you," Stacy the tanned girl greeted, nodded her head down._

_" Same here," Wanda the doctor greeted without diverting her attention away from her Ipod._

_" Yes, these are my two friends. We're still missing one."_

_" I haven't heard from Carol," Stacy said._

_" Maybe she's hangover again and needs her sleep?" Wanda said._

" _Let's just get dinner started. I'm staring."_

_XXX_

_I was stuffed. Boy, I haven't eaten like that in centuries. Coco's friend Stacy was an excellent chef. I mean, a master. All I wanted to do was sleep, so I swayed myself in my bed. I didn't know Aunt Maggie had such cute friends. I didn't know she had any friends at all. I always thought she was the lonely type. Well, at least her friends are—what the? _

_And that's when another women came in; this time through my window. The first thing I noticed about her was she reeked of alcohol. She had tan skin, her left eye is green while the other is blue, there is also a mole on the left side of her jaw. She has long brown hair and wearing pink goggles on top of her head and a pink scarf wrapped around her neck. She wore a white jacket with yellow fuzz at the ends of the arms, was wearing dark blue jeans with black boots. It was **hard **to believe she was over thirty._

" _Well, hello there! My name is _Micaela!_"_

And... there's no reason for me to go deep into details, but it was gratifying She...knew _things_.

" Morning, Edward," Holly said, then she pecked my right cheek. " Yummy, I see breakfast cooking."

What? She's a very spiritful girl. Of course, she'd have to have spank to be a sports star. Ted also has a club full of otaku's. Me, well, I'm Mr. School prefect. I work in fundraisers, helping out after school, and have my own clubs with Math and English.

" Morning," Aunt Coco said.

My, she can be ditzy when she _wanted _to. A few years ago, I ever thought Aunt Coco could be bane when she wanted to. She's been depressed since her sister died—that's why she started drinking, sleeping during the day, and listening to Samuel Barber songs; piano and orchestral.

I finally got the eggs to simmer at the right temperature—breakfast was ready. It was such a shame the food I was serving went to the three Team Rockets( From Pokèmon).Seriously, they never gave me _any _respect. I cook, I clean, schedule their shit, while still having to deal with school.

" Hey, Edward," Ted said, as he shooved a forkful of egg into his mouth. " Shouldn't you be in school?"

" Yeah, no thanks to any of you, assholes," I snarled. " Now, good-bye, and next time make your own damn breakfast!"

I left, but not before going to the refrigerator. Luckily, unlike these three, I always came prepared. I was prepared to wrap a sandwich in plastic and get a drink. " Hey, what's this?" I said, noticing another drink. " Gau Jal. My god, America is imploding."

XXX

Don't fuck school; fuck the students. I don't hate school—I don't hate the students—I hate myself. I am such a pussy. As I walk, some of the students throw eggs at me, and I just ignore them to reach the entrance.

" Hey numbnuts!" One student I recognized as Josh shouted. " How's it feel to be loathed?!"

" Take it easy on him, Josh," Josh's friend Robert said, but I could could hear the taunt in his voice, " It's not his fault he's a nerd that'll never be liked!"

" Now now, that's a little harsh," Josh's girlfriend Christine said, I could also hear the taunt in her voice. " Maybe we should talk him fucking his aunt? Well, did you fuck your aunt, Edward. Or maybe it was your cousins!'

It's like I said: I am too much of a pussy. Their words hurt more than their abuse. Than their was Recuda. Now he's a teen I'd , 6 foot 5 inches White hair, I remember it being black. Dark blue eye color. Thin eyebrows, white. He is heavily built, he is lithe. Sharp facial structure, strong jawed. He doesn't do schoolwork, always seems to be asleep, and doesn't take shit from anyone.

It always seems like he's one of the only kids not bullying me. Just now, he was guarding the entrance, but moved aside to let me through, then moved back just when Josh and Robert were following me.

" Hey, freak!" Josh said snidely. " Let us through! We've got a nerd to pick!"

I was tired of Josh putting people down just because he's the strongest kid in school. I mean, Arnold Schwarzenegger and Sylvester Satllone would envy those biceps. He'd kill me in 10 seconds if he had the chance.

Recuda however, just stood in front of the entrance standing up with his arms crossed, said, " Fuck off."

Probably not the best _thing _to say to the school's toughest kid. I mean, Recuda may look kinda strong, but he was nowhere near as strong as Josh. That's what I thought at first—Jost punched Recuda in his torso, but it was Josh that was hurt. He shaked his arm and groaned.

" Motherfucker!" Robert shouted; he was upset about his friend being hurt.

Next to Josh, Robet is the second strongest kid in my school. In fact, he was more of a bully too me then Josh. One Time: he made a blog about kids who are wimpy under a different alias. He also posted it was originally going to be about kids with small penis's, but then he thought, _nah_.

They call Robert's right fist the Tombstone. One punch from the Tombstone could give someone a concussion or fracture their bones. However, he didn't get a chance to test the Tombstone out, Recuba stopped it with his right arm.

" FUCK!"

Fuck indeed. Wow, I was so wrong. It was Recuba who's the toughest kid in school. I just thought he was one of those ghetto kids that smoke cigarettes on smoking grounds. But now I see him crushing Robert's arm like it was made of glass—Robert's face was read and he was shivering. If no one did something fast...Robert was going to lose his hand.

I had to act, choked up all my fears, shouted, " STOP!"

I was so scared. I've never yelled so loud in all my life. Maybe it was just the adrenaline? Whatever the case, what I did was entirely impulsive and stupid. I was lucky Recuba didn't attack me—he released his grip of Robert and walked away.

" Whatever."

And there he went. Recuba was in all my classes, but this is the _most _I've ever talked to him. It's too bad we couldn't be acquainted under better circumstances—I'm pretty sure we could've been f riends.

" Hey," Josh said. " Edware, come here."

I didn't know what he was playing. He probably was zealous about looking like a weakling in front of his girlfriend, so he'd beat me up just to show off his maconess.

" I-I am s-sorry about your-" I stuttered to say, Josh held his arm out.

" Save it! What you did back there. That was...pretty cool. So, I'll leave you alone today, and save my energy to beat you up tomorrow.

Was Josh actually being nice to me? Never before have I seen the toughest kid in school be nice. Still, him leaving me alone today was the least of my problems. Like I said, ever kid in school picks on me.

XXX

I love Ms. April's class. It was Science, the class where only logic is allowed, away from Josh and Robert; sadly Christine, with one of the hottest teachers, Ms. April.

I smiled as she walked into the room. A women of average height with light green hair that falls in silky waves in her knees. It usually hangs loose but is occasinally braided loosely down her back. Her face is framed by a slightly shaggy side fringe and her lips are pouty and naturally a colour similar to strawberry's. Her eyes were piercing sapphire blue, framed by long black eyelashes. She has smooth slightly sun-kissed skin and a slim, yet voluptuous (busty) figure, as her curves are quite prominent. She comes straight out of an anime.

" Good morning class," Ms. April greeted us, as I was the only one paying full attention. " Today we will be discussing bacteria."

I love it when she talks about our subjects. She reminds me why I love older women. She was a perfectionist when it came to writing on chalf boards. Everything she put was neat, carefully inputted, and clear.

Than she came in—the world renown hottest girl in the whole school—the only girl my own age I'd think about, but not romantically of course. Her name is Yori Aikawa. Her curly black hair that goes down to her mid back. She has dark brown eyes and she is average height(5'3") She wore a white uniform, the only bit of color on her uniform is the red patch on her left should. She wears a cerulean colored kimono with light pink carnation flowers.

It may just be my imagination, but it always seems like she's staring/glaring at me.

" Edward," Ms. April said. " I'm testing how certain bacteria burn. Would you be willing to lend me a helping hand?"

Is this true—was she really asking me for help? Oh, my, god. This is the greatest day of my life! YES! I just wanted to jump in the air and pump my fist in the air. Even though I was suppose to hold a test tube, wearing safety googles, plastic gloves, as my teacher was burning chopped up pieces of rat.

" Hey, numbnuts!" One of the students laughed. " Way to play the paperbitch!"

Everyone else in the class laughed except for Recuba and I'm pretty sure Yori. I however didn't let taunting distract me from holding the beaker. Ms. April used tongs to lift a piece of rat over the beaker.

" Now, science has discovered how people that die of diseases or bacteria can pass on even when their hosts are killed. Our studies have shown this rat to harbor a type of bacteria, and we're seeing whether or not that bacteria can be seen."

God, she's so pretty. The way she speaks is like a gentle hymn of an angel. From a score of 1 to 10, I'd give her a solid 10.

" Hey, does paperbitch have a hard on again?! Heh heh heh!"

" SILENCE!"

She also had strong vocal chords. I heard she was once a singer before going to teacher's college. I was losing it, the biggest mistake of my life, I touched the head of the rat. It wasn't until I touched the rat—it was reanimating—glowed bright pink. It wasn't until the blood chiling shriek of the rat came...I started to notice my potentials.

Authors Notes:I would like to thank lovemondotrasho and the-real-Inu-Girl. To answer a question, yes, she is the age you posted, it's just a talent I added to her character. And no, these are friends that gave me these OC's, and I'll contact only my friends to help me. So, if you HorustheAvenger am reading this, know this is not a character submission story. I am looking for reviews on what I could change. Please&Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I didn't have enough room to write this, but one of the characters has a Yaoi relationship.

Humans are a disgusting species. I see them, smell them, and I have the outmost abhorrence of them. Do I really have to live my life in the boundary of these humans?

Fine.

I will become a powerful demon—a wish I've wanted since I was first born.

Yes-since the day I could stand on my two feet— born of the slums of demons, and forced to fend for myself since I was 5. I amuse myself with the knowledge that I'll become a powerful demon. Edward Mcfly—the bearer of the Shikon Jewel—will give me my power. Unluckily for him, I plan to pry it straight from his heart.

It didn't matter to me how much commotion he's caused bringing that rat back to life, or at least its head, I will brag him away by force. Or perhaps not. That wretched classmate Yori's managed to drag him away from me.

God Dammit!

XXX

**Edward**

Is she going to confess to me? God, I'm so nervous. But why am I nervous? I like older woman; I find young ones to be too immature. No, Yori has always isolated herself from other people—shy; it could be—unless she was just questioning me about the _incident_.

I'm not exactly sure when I met her or how she came to my school, but we've made close encounters (don't ask), or how she seems to always be giving me the cold eyes, but the fact remains she's creepy.

We finally reached the roof of our school. Not many people come up here, mainly 'cause it smells like cigarettes and there was reports of student's committing suicide here, but for some reason my heart skipped a beat when I walked in here.

And my cousins/aunt…if they ever found out I went up here…they'll kill me.

I started the conversation, put my hand behind my head, said, " Er, you look nice today, Yori."

Idiot!

You're trying to push the girl away; don't act so smug around her.

I suppose I should try to make her feel humane. But staring at her cold eyes, seeing them stare back at me, I was so nervous; I wasn't able to speak.

" Come closer," Yori said to me with a cold look in her eyes. She grabbed me by my shirt collar; I felt her warm hands on my neck, then she pulled me in and kissed me on my lips. It was quick, the first kiss I've had with a girl in my class, but the stimulus of it was making my cheeks get hot.

Yori pulled her mouth away, staring coldly in my eyes, said, "Can you just do me a favor, and just die."

I didn't know what happened next, she dropped some kinds of pellets on the ground, and a screen of purple smoke came out. Screen isn't the proper term, but maybe hurricane should sophist.

I didn't know where Yori was, why she was acting this way, or even how she got her hands on pellets such as those. I could still feel Yori's presence lurking in the mist of the smoke, and her breath on the back of my neck.

" Wait…back of my—I gotta DUCK!"

I got down just in time, the blade of a sword blade just swished above me. Man that was one close call. But why is Yori doing this? I've done nothing to her, and my family doesn't even have much money on them ( I'm sure people know why)

" Give me the JEWEL!" I heard Yori shout in the smoke. " Give me the jewel, or I'll behead you!"

This is like something out of those cheesy action movies. And Yori, like one of those crazy ninja-ladies she tried to stab me again with her sword…

Actually, she used a different kind of weapon on me. This one seemed to be like the weapon the grim reaper would use, but this one had blades on both ends. One, two, three, she tried to stab me with the weapon while I was crawling on the ground, but I managed to back up before that hit me in my legs, or in worst case scenario my groin.

" Die! Die! Die!"

I must say, even though I'm in a position where one wrong move could mean the end of my life, but I've never heard Yori sound so energetic about anything, and it almost seemed to be gratifying dying at the hands of a cheerful gi—ack, what am I thinking?

" Calm down, Yori!" I cried, rolled out of the way before the blade hit my groin. I looked up, there was Yori, she was wearing some strange kind of mask that covered her face made of some kind of silver metal. " Can't we talk this through?"

" Your heart shall be mine, tenfold," Yori said sadistically. "So long I've waited in the shadows for something miraculous to show itself. And now I have you, bearer of the Shikon Jewel, you'll be the one who'll bring joy back into my life…once I rip your heart out."

It almost seemed like Yori was sad; I could even see tears dripping from her eyes. What possible dilemma could've happened in her life? I didn't think Yori had any…feelings. I mean, I've watched from time to time and it's how I know she's heartless.

" Please stop doing this," I said to Yori with concern in my voice. "I don't know what's happened to you, but I know you're a good girl who's just in some kind of rout. So why don't you just drop whatever it is in your hand and we can talk about it."

I suppose I might've gotten through to her, or at least put a little something in her head, but she didn't seem like she was really listening to me and instead took her mask off her face.

She sniffed once, and then she smiled.

" Good," She said perkily. " I wasn't wrong. You really do have the Shikon Jewel with you."

Oh, what is with her? First she was trying to kill me and then she kissed me on the lips again. There was something intrinsic about this kiss, at least for her. It almost seemed like she was sucking the life out of me.

Oh god, not only was my energy leaving me but it seemed like my body wouldn't move as well. And the worst part…I was actually enjoying it. Oh god, I want her to get off me right away!

Then the door to the roof opened. I was in a lot of pain, but I could see the person entering the room was none other than Recuda. I don't think I've ever been happier to see his stone cold face.

" What have we here?" Recuda said in a cold expression. " A demon slayer trying to steal my prize? Well, that's something I won't allow."

" H-help ME!" I exclaimed, I was fortunate enough Yori stopped kissing me.

" So, you finally show off your true colors, demon," Yori smirked, but her hands squeezed behind my back. " Well, I guess I can have a little fun."

Things might just turn ugly. Two people fighting over which one is going to kill me? I guess running away would make me a coward, but deep down I guess that's all I am, a coward. So I slipped out of the smoke and went down the building, and quickly made an escape for my house.

**Recuba**

I guess I was right: humans are insignificant creatures. I mean honestly, does she really expect she'll be able to stop me, a demon? There she was, hands to her ready, getting ready to strike me.

" You don't know how long my family's been trying to get that jewel, demon," So, the little kitty has soon bite? " Only a priestess should have that jewel. And it sickens me to see it in the hands of a coward."

Like I really care? Are we going to start this fight or what? OI!

Finally, after that insufferable girl took her sweet time, she raised a double-sided reaper towards me. The girl made a dash for me, her reaper raised high in the air, tried to strike me but was too slow as my body already hardened.

When I harden, my whole body is covered in scales that almost appear to be rocks, and that's how my skin became so hard her blade broke as it made contact against me.

Really, what was she thinking? I'm a demon and she's a human. There's no way her petty fighting skills could do any real damage against me. Oh well, might as well have a little more fun with her.

" Take this!" Another one of her measly tricks, she lashed a long chain at me, and it wrapped around my neck. " Die!"

She always seemed so docile whenever we were in school, but I guess that was just a trick for the lesser minds. But she couldn't hide her hate from someone like me; a demon.

The tightness on her chains was taut. My breath—even though my scales were hard as rocks—I felt the tightness of her chains choking my neck. I should probably praise her for her valiant efforts, but that'll be before I kill her.

" Die you say? Well, that's a funny thing to say since I plan on living long enough to see you suffer."

" Shaddup!"

I'll have to give her even more credit—she's stronger than she looks. She may be strong, but tricks such as hers are completely useless against me. All it takes is one scratch from my fingernail and this chain would be abolished.

" Do you have any idea what I am?"

" No, why should I?"

" Well, I am what some would say a hybrid demon. As in, my parents were two very different beings."

I could feel the rage boil up inside of me. I was undergoing the change of my beloved father. My beloved claws growed out of my fingertips feet turned into paws, my beautiful fangs came out of my mouth, and my eyes turned red. It's a pity the rest of my body couldn't recuperate with my skills, but my agility should suffice.

" AHHHHH!"

The chains SHATTERED!

That foolish girl had no chance with such a senile technique. Now she had no weapons, her smoke had lifted; not like it affected me in the least, and her body was too fatigue from pulling.

" Y-you can't stop me," Kitty said, I find it humorous. " I must fulfill my families heritage and take that jewel."

" Heh," I laughed, my body molded away and I was back to my human form. " Do you honestly believe such a treasure belongs in the hands of a mere human like you? If so, I'm afraid you're fooling yourself, my dear."

" If I don't take the jewel…those Monster's will."

" I'm afraid you're mistaken, girly. I'll have the jewel in my possession well before those weaklings can even lay a hand on it. Besides, what could a human like you do with that jewel anyways?"

I seem to have gotten to the girl, her body was throbbing, shaking, said, " I-I-I…want to save everyone close to ME!"

Aw, the little kitty has claws. Such a waste to kill a girl with a little spunk. It's not like she's a threat to me. Perhaps I'll take the jewel, then kill her. Or maybe let her have the jewel, then kill her. Either way…I want to kill her.

" Go away. If you want the jewel, I suggest you wait till tomorrow when _he_ comes to school. Till then, see ya."

Girly spun around, walked to the edge, looked down, and prepared to jump, said, "If you ever see him again…tell him that kiss was breathtaking."

OI! Damn this girl has spunk, complimenting her target, then jumping off the school and landing elegantly on her feet without breaking a sweat. She maybe a human, but she could jeopardize my prize.

Well, I better get going. I have a date with my boyfriend.

XXX

**Edward **

Holy shit!

I'm so scared, I tried to calm myself down by doing chores, but even vacuuming and cleaning didn't calm me of my paranormal fear.

I could remember her—those soft lips touching me—I loved it. I gotta stay calm or I might lose it.

" Hey Edward!"

" AHHH!"

Without thinking I clobbered the lankly figure from behind only to find out it was my cousin Ted. And oh my god, I punched him so hard: his nose was bleeding; I may've broken some teeth, and possibly gave him a concussion.

Oh, Aunt Coco's going to kill me.

**Recuba **

There was just one thing I loved about the humans: the men.

I didn't care for those brute men that are robust about how strong they are, but I do love the shy ones.

Right now I was having intimate relationships with my boyfriend Daniel. Daniel is a dark-skinned man, with dreadlocks tied back into a pony-tail. He has vivid green eyes and a charming smile. He has a loose white vest and black trousers/pants, along with a dark green sash around his waist.

" You look very handsome this even, Daniel," I said to my handsome boyfriend, stroked his ponytail. " And I see you've managed to stay fit."

The problem with Daniel is he's mute. Not people understand him, he once loved the scent of girls, but I've managed to teach him _my _ways.

The touch of my hand made him smile like an innocent child, and his happiness was rubbing off on me. I just want to kiss his forehead, but I believe a gift like that should be after I pry the shard from that boy's heart.

Until then, I was just glad to feel the warm embrace of Daniel. I promise him one thing: we shall be the only human's left on the planet.

XXX

**Edward**

" Guah!"

I was having problems sleeping tonight and ended up just sitting on my bed with a knife in my hand. There were many things to be afraid about: Yori, Recuba, school, bullies, Aunt Coco.

I was in hell—I was going deeper down by the second.

Authors Note: I'm sorry if I'm late updating. I know I know 13 stories posting, but so far I'm only working to publish 1 chapter of my six stories a day: One Piece The Ultimate AdventureX2, Pokemon Crusader-Kanto, Heart of the Shikon Jewel, Naruto The New Team 7, Red Rose, One Piece-Tale of Two Brothers, Luffy&Drago, and Yu-Gi-Oh The Strong. I'll also try one-shot's to get my imagination running. Also, write a page of my Dragon Ball Fanfiction.

Until next week... Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god, I'm so nervous. I was so scared I think I'm going to throw up.

I knew I had no choice but to go to school. It may seem a little rash but I have a future I need to think about. I had pictured it in my head: go too high school, get too college, graduate from college, go into the workforce and maybe get married and have little Edward's for me to raise.

Whatever happens I cannot let me fear of Yori overcome me. But there's also that guy Recuba. I mean, the guy didn't seem the least bit intimidated by Yori. I know I was scared, terrified of Yori when she had her way with me.

Dammit!

I could still feel her tender lips press against mine. Thinking about it was getting my heart racing and put her image in my mind. Was I in love with this girl? It can't be possible. I'm afraid of the young girls, the devils, they all want to eat me alive.

" Edward," I heard Aunt Coco calling in the kitchen. " It's breakfast time. So please make me some breakfast."

XXX

One of these days these people are going to have to make their own damn breakfast. I'm sick and tired of having to wake up early, slave over a hot grill, and serve tasty food too people who don't respect me. Dammit, I have my own things to worry about—like whether I was going to live or die today.

" More please," Ted demanded on the table.

I feel like I'm living in one of those sappy Romance/Seinen manga's Ted would read when he should've been doing his homework; usually I'm the one doing it for him.

At least Holly had a little handiwork of her own. She has an exam in a few weeks and needed to study.

I couldn't say the same thing for Aunt Coco. All she was doing was drinking alcohol while reading an article of Woman's Magazine.

Finally. After finishing putting Ted's and Holly's lunches I could go to school. At least…I was thinking of going too school…maybe it really isn't a good idea. I could almost feel this eerie presence nearby.

XXX

And then you tell your aunt you're sick…and everyone holds it against you. Either way I was going to school and that's that. I would've told the police about this, but I'm pretty sure nobody would believe me. " A high school girl with medieval weaponry tried to kill a school prefect? That stuff really does only happen in manga.

I remember reading this manga called Inuyasha. I didn't really think it was that good of a manga, but for some reason its number two on Anime/Manga section on those fanfiction sites.

Inuyasha: A story about a Japanese girl named Kagome who is sent back into an era of which I cannot recall where she meets a dog half-demon named Inuyasha. Kagome is the sweet girl who is caring too everyone, and Inuyasha is the hard headed guy who only cares about himself and dreams of being a full demon.

There's also four other characters in the series. There's this young fox demon named Shippo who uses tricks and doesn't really fight. There's this lecherous monk named Miroku who always asks woman too bare his child. Sango girl demon slayer who is Miroku's main love interest, but there development is slow because Miroku is always stroking Sango's butt.

Hmm…apparently I was thinking more than I should be; I was already at school. I was back at the worst place in the world. At least today there was no Josh or Robert here today. Maybe they were skipping school today?

"You!" I heard the sound of Recuba growl. " Stay right where you are! Move and I will kill YOU!"

Oh GOD, not him too! He's just like Yori; he was going to kill me! He also had this tsundere attitude towards me. I could see him now: cold, tall, hair blowing in the breeze, and fangs sharp as daggers in his mouth. I had too scram and fast! My whole livelihood depended on getting away.

" That was some kiss yesterday," The resentful voice of Yori said. " Now don't mind me if I pry your heart right out!"

People must be rehearsing a play for a play or choir or something, why else would people ignore two figures trying to kill me? Recuba on my right, Yori on my left, there was barely any place for me to escape to.

That's when I say Mrs. April carrying a large box of textbooks to the front door of the school. My god she was so beautiful. Her lavishing appearance always calmed me down with even the most stressful of times.

Yes-of the most eligible of Teachers—she was a princess. And she was going to save my hide for another day—my savior. That was at least a thought, but the very idea soon vanished when two young students ran out of the entrance and pushed right into Mrs. April as she was pushed aback.

" Ahhhhh!"

Oh god, my beautiful angel, I had to save her. But I don't think I'm fast enough; I don't work out; I've got a pile of paperwork to do at school and when I get home from school. But my legs took over my mind and I already was behind her much too my surprise.

" I've got you!" I shouted right before I caught Mrs. April before she hit the ground.

But there was her box of books. Oh god, I just can't stand too see books being mistreated. I had to save the books now.

" AH!"

Something strange was happening to me. At least something strange was going on around me. The box that was about to fall was really levitating in the air ominously. Ok, the box was flying, so…WHAT THE FUCKS GOING ON?!

" Thank you…" I heard the sooth voice of Mrs. April. " Could you please let me down, Edward."

SHE KNOWS MY NAME! This is so FABOULOUS! I can hardly believe my…wait, what am I thinking. Of course she knows my name. She's my teacher. Before the semester started they must have a student list of all the students participating.

But…why did she saying my name mean so much to me? First there's Yori kissing me, and now there's Mrs. April, all the stress, and I think I'm losing my mind.

What's worse…all this stress is making me so LONELY! I just want to hug something!

" Er, here you are, Mrs. April." I helped Mrs. April too her feet and sat her straight up. It was a good thing the box dropped. So Mrs. April picked her box up and smiled at me. " I-I look…er, forward too todays class, Mrs. April."

Idiot. Now she's going to think you're strange or something. But she still had that heartwarming smile on her face. "Great. I look forward to you being in my class, Edward."

There she goes getting me worked up by saying my name. I better splash some water on my face otherwise I might just become a love-sick puppy over her.

XXX

**Yori**

That wretched boy Edward. Why of all the people in the world the jewel had to be in his stupid heart? I hate it!

I couldn't get his stupid face out of my head! I also couldn't get the memory of him kissing him out of my head! GOD DAMMIT! Once I kill him nothing will matter besides giving that jewel too my dear sweet father.

And I had the perfect plan.

XXX

**Edward **

I finally reached Mrs. April's class. Once again the infuriating noise of people chattering was heard all throughout the classroom. Usually I could just ignore the noise, but today I felt the strange sense of fear struck upon me. Two of my classmates were trying to kill me, but I couldn't let anyone else know about this.

All I was suppose too think about now was Science. Ah, the aroma of a well groomed teacher always calmed my soul. However, I never averted my eyes away from Yori who was firing spitball's from a plastic straw.

Recuba was being the slacker of the close and seemed to be sleeping during Mrs. April's lecture.

" So…the first 3 elements in the Periodic Table of the Elements are hydrogen, helium, lithium. Now…can anyone here tell many electrons are in a helium atom?"

It's so simple. There are three isotopes, two protons, 1 neutron, and of course 2 electrons. But I couldn't help but notice that some of the other students were asleep. Boy, were they lazy or what?

" Mrs. April," I said as I raised my hand up to get her attention. " I believe the answer is two."

" Ah…that is correct."

" Nerd," I heard the voice of some student mock me from behind.

I was about to turn around and give that student a little piece of my mind. However, I soon found that the person behind me was asleep. Wait, asleep? His voice sounded a little…OH HELL NO! YORI WAS PUTTING THE WHOLE CLASS ASLEEP WITH HER SPIT BALLS!

Authors Note: I know this is the shortest chapter I've written so far. But I just wanted to update it as soon as I could. However, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of the Shikon Jewel

Well, I was going to go to the office, but then a random girl showed up. She had short, black, spiky hair and green eyes. Plus, she was DANG strong, alright? I have no idea who she is-wait, I think I saw her before in class, but that's about it. She started hustling me off to God knows where, when I finally found my voice.

"Who the heck are you, and what do you want with me?" I yelled, trying to free myself from her steely grip. Oh my God, what was she, a bodybuilder?

"That doesn't matter. Come with me, and we'll talk about it with the others." She replied coldly, looking straight ahead. Well, this is just great, I'm being dragged somewhere by a crazy lady who has the strength of a demon in that Inuyasha manga I remember reading.

Finally, she stops at a room tucked in the back of the school, where no one goes. In fact, it was probably designed that way. The room was obviously was an example of forced perspective, and had beige walls and a beige floor, so whoever built this, probably wanted it to go by unnoticed and hidden for some apparent reason. It looked suspicious, there was no furniture in it, and looked like the kind of place where bad things happen. There are also five other unfamiliar faces there: three boys, who all, with their short black hair and brown eyes, look like they were brothers, triplets even, and two girls, one who was clinging on to the triplet furthest from the right like it was her last day on Earth or something. The girl who brought me here finally released me, and I rubbed my arm where her sharp fingernails dug into my skin. The girl, who looked slightly younger than all the others, placed her hands on her hips expectantly, as if waiting for something or someone.

"Here you go. I delivered him and the Jewel safely back here." The girl said, saluting like a soldier would do to a general.

"Good work, Shiki." The boy farthest from the left said robotically.

What was going on? What was this jewel they were talking about? Why did it matter so much? What did these freaky kids want with me? I must have spoken my last question out loud, for the same boy who congratulated the surprisingly strong girl-Shiki, her name was, smiled cruelly. Just what is happening right now?

"You see, the Jewel in your arms is the Shikon Jewel, the Jewel of Four Souls. It has enough power to grant anyone who wields it immense power. Many people and demons have spent their entire lives searching for it, at one point collecting the shards of this powerful Jewel one by one when a foolish girl named Kagome split it into pieces Many demons and even humans have spent lifetimes looking for this. However, by some miracle, you have the completed Shikon No Tama, in your hands. Now, you will hand the Sacred Jewel over to us, and we will let you leave with your life as your consolation prize. Keep it for yourself, though, and we will not hesitate in killing you, McFly. You do not intimidate us in the slightest, and the only way you could possibly be a threat to us is if you could actually draw power from the Shikon Jewel. Now, do we have a deal?"

He asked threateningly. I gulped, these guys seemed serious. But, Kagome? Do they mean, the Kagome from Inuyasha? Come on, this just has to be a sick joke. A way to make fun of me because I read manga, anything would make this situation better than it seems.  
I stuttered for a bit, trying to wrap my mind around this whole thing, still not believing what they told me. It couldn't be true; I refused to believe it was true. To stall for time, I replied with the most blank, idiotic thing I could think of at the moment. "…Shikon No Tama?"

The boy gritted his teeth. I noticed that he was becoming agitated, and therefore decreased my chances of survival. "Yes. The Shikon No Tama. We know you are just stalling, and you can do that all you like, but you can't stall forever. Just remember what we said. We hold your chances of life now." He said manically. He snapped his fingers for a brief moment, and suddenly the brother in the middle was right behind me, holding a slim knife to my throat. The cool steel of the metal knife against my throat scared me more than I would admit, and I realized all too late that they weren't joking. This is real.  
The boy with the girl clinging to his arm explains yet another thing that I didn't realize.

"You see, almost all demons live in the Feudal Era, the time and place where the Sacred Jewel was shattered by an arrow. Three fearsome demons in particular vowed to get the awesome power of the Shikon No Tama, and used so much of their strength and power to open a wormhole to this time, where they sensed the Shikon Jewel. Because it took up so much strength, they were weak and alone in this era, until me and my brothers found them. They enlisted are help, told us to find the two young girls they had already enlisted. When we found them, we reported back to the demons, where they bestowed upon us the power to sense Jewel shards. At this point, though, they were so weak that only the Shikon No Tama could heal them back to the point of their original strength and give them more power as well. The demons are slowly dying, and we need the Shikon No Tama to help them get well again. The Shikon Jewel never runs out of power, it only grows more and more. Such power was not meant for this era. It was meant to be kept in the Fuedal Era, where people can handle it's magic. Here, it will only cause ruin and destruction. There, it can fulfill dreams. So what do you say? Will you hand over the Jewel?" He asked, tilting his head to make him seem innocent, like he was just trying to help a friend out, but in my eyes, the gesture just made him look more diabolical. However, I still stuttered, unsure of what I should say. This only made my captor more irritated, though, because he snapped his fingers again, letting them hang in the air a moment, and the knife pressed tighter against my throat. This was it, the moment I could die. I never thought it would come so soon. I wasn't ready…

But then I saw an opening where I could easily slip out. As I mentioned before, I'm not the fastest person you'll ever meet, but if I could just skid out the open doorway…

Seconds later, I achieved my goal, and was running down the hallways as fast as I could, which wasn't that fast. Behind me, I heard the same girl who brought me here say "Oops, my bad. I guess I forgot to lock the door." She said casually. Thank God!  
Just as I thought I was home free, I heard another voice hiss, "It doesn't matter. Just get him!"  
I turned around, Shikon Jewel in hand, and saw they were sending Shiki after me, and she was running towards me, sword in hand and ready to kill.


	5. Chapter 5

Heart of the Shikon Jewel

I ran as fast as I could towards…something. Okay, so I didn't plan this out as thoroughly as I would have like, but honestly, my life was on the line! I didn't have any time to figure out a plan! Shiki was still hot on my trail, sword glinting dangerously in the overhead lights. I skidded a corner abruptly, hoping to catch her off guard and gain some speed on her, but she followed me as if she was expecting this, which she may have. Come on, in my eyes, her and her friends, and I use that term loosely, by the way, looked like trained assassins. She gained some speed, hardly breaking a sweat, and ran right next to me.

"Come on, McFly, you can't run forever. Just give in and hand us the Shikon No Tama and we will let you live." She taunted.

I was breathing hard; I was ready to give up. But as I remembered everything the assassin's words, about the ruin and destruction this odd Jewel can and had caused, I ran faster. She saw this and swung her sword at me viciously, and I would have been run through if I didn't jump backwards at the last second, something she obviously had not been expecting, because she looked back at me as her eyes widened and her brow furrowed. Seeing how I outwit her, even for a second, I almost laughed despite my current situation. Then I remembered what exactly was going on, and amazingly ran even faster still. I ran faster and faster, keeping my eyes behind me where Shiki was. Because of my burst of adrenaline and therefore shocking speed, she was about seven feet behind me. Since my eyes were behind me, I didn't see the person in front of me, which I bumped into.

"Oh, um, sorry about that." I said, keeping my eyes downcast. Bringing them up to where the person was, I gasped upon finding that it was Yori, with a fierce look on her face and a chain with a sharp, curved blade on the end.

Seriously, I just escaped the hands of death literally five minutes ago, I am still being chased by a crazy assassin girl with a sword, which I apparently momentarily forgot about, and now I was going to be killed by a crazy lady with something that looked similar to a weapon used in those cheesy ninja movies. She raised her ninja-like weapon, and I feared this would be the end, but things suddenly took a turn for the better.

Yori attacked Shiki. Throwing her pellets on the ground and creating a smokescreen which they could fight in. I was enveloped in the smoke too, so I could see everything.  
Shiki brought out another sword, threw them in the air, and flipped them a couple times to try to scare Yori. She remained undaunted and tried to strike out with her chain blade, but Shiki quickly reacted, forming an x block with her twin swords. Shiki tried to strike out with both swords at once, hoping to catch her off guard, but Yori responded by wrapping the chain of her blade around the blade of the sword and taking one of Shiki's twin swords. With double the weapon and an off-guard Shiki, Yori managed to scratch Shiki on the upper arm.

Suddenly, Shiki turned into a…well, to be honest, I have no idea what the heck she turned into. It looked like some humanoid tiger, but I have no idea of these things. She had striped fur on her arms and legs, not black and orange like a regular tiger, but a soft purple and a dark black. Her hair had appeared to have disappeared, and on her forehead she had a darker purple star. She also had black, rounded ears on top of her head, so all in all, she looked similar to a tiger with clothes on. The humanoid tiger demon succeeded in attacking Yori, and I chose that moment to run out of the smokescreen, admittedly like a coward, but I didn't want to be on the receiving end of the tiger demon's fury. Both stopped fighting abruptly, noticing that I was long gone.

I ran down the school's long corridors, looking for an escape. Thankfully, I saw my teacher Mrs. April standing in the middle of the hallway, back towards me so she could not see what had been going on. I felt relief in seeing her there, maybe she could be my ticket out of this mess.

"What a relief, Mrs. April, I'm so happy to see…" I trailed off. When my teacher turned around, she had a ball of light in her hands. She wordlessly pressed the hand with the light to my heart, and I felt my heart stop when I felt something come out of my chest. It was the Shikon No Tama, shaped like a heart. Mrs. April tapped the Shikon Jewel ever so slightly, and it broke into a million pieces that scattered everywhere.

"What-but- what just-"I stuttered. Why did she break the Shikon No Tama? She must have been a witch, because she answered my question as if I'd spoken it out loud.

"I broke it for your own good, Edward. You see, the Shikon Jewel is too powerful as a whole for this era." She said simply, and then disappeared in a cloud of white , okay. That actually just happened, right? I'm not going insane, right.

Meanwhile, Shiki, the humanoid tiger demon ran at me and tried attacking me. Unfortunately, she succeeded in doing so, and I was soon on the floor with various scrapes on my arms and claw marks on my shirt. Oh, I didn't mention she had claws, did I? She had these wickedly long curved claws, which she used in replacement of her twin swords. Again, for like the… I think third time in like, fifteen minutes, I almost died at the hands of a woman. Thankfully, the boy from my class, Recuba, saved my butt. He had like, superhuman strength, like Hercules, and used it to defeat Shiki. With a couple good punches to the muzzle, Shiki backed off, going back to the room of assassins where she came from. I walked up to Recuba to try and thank him.

"Thank-" I started, but he cut me off suddenly and unexpectantly.

"Listen McFly, I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for the Shikon Jewel. From my understanding, you're the only one in this era trustworthy to lead us to the Jewel shards, and that's what you're going to do." He yelled, grabbing me by my collar and lifting me up. Overwhelmed by this, I could only nod.

All of a sudden, Yori showed up from her fight with Shiki. She appeared to have overheard what Recuba said, because she yelled, "No! Edward is going to find those Jewels for ME! Okay?"

Suddenly, a fight broke out, not a swordfight or fist fight like the others, but a verbal fight, which could still hurt people, and yes I am very aware saying this makes me look like wimp, especially after all the fights that have been going on, but hey, do you want the truth or not?

Anyway, after a brief fight, they seemed to come to an agreement, holding off the verbal fight for now. They both looked at me with malice in their eyes and shouted in unison, "YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE US TO THEM!"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, you know what? This is crazy, I'm going to go home, where there's a locked door. Which means safety from the crazies! And that was what I was thinking as I tried to go home. Only I was followed by Yori and Recuba, so I panicked. What the heck was I going to do? There was nowhere to run or to hide, unless…Hey look! A giant crowd! Wow, that was incredibly convenient! I ran over to the crowd, which really was more of an out of sorts line, and cut in front of a bunch of people so I was in the middle of the line. Yes, I know it's not very polite, but come on! I'm being followed by a guy who has super strength, and a girl who battled a tiger demon thing! I'm not going to take any chances here! Now, this genius, and admittedly cliché, plan of mine worked for about ten seconds until Yori and Recuba found me. Well, it was bound to happen eventually, but that didn't keep me from being scared out of my wits. Actually, it was Recuba who found me first, which translates to I'm dead!

"Stop messing around, Mcfly. I thought I told you we have a job to do. C'mon, now let's find Yori." Recuba yelled as soon as he found me. Do I have to say I told you so? Anyway, Yori wasn't really that far away, just a couple yards away, actually. As soon as she heard our footsteps, she turned around, and started talking instantly.

"Good, Recuba, you found Edward. So, do you know where the Shikon No Tama is, Edward? Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We need you alive, so you can find the Sacred Jewel shards. But don't press your luck, okay?" Yori said viciously. Okay, this is all fine and all, except for maybe two things. Uno, they could probably kill me if I got on their nerves too much, I'm not going to doubt that, that will get me nowhere, and dos, I have no idea where the heck the Shikon No Tama was. So, besides that, I was fine, absolutely fine. But I had a little hunch that if I tell them I have no idea where the Sacred Jewel is…it would not end well. Unfortunately, the words was out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"I don't know where the Shikon No Tama is." I said quietly. However, they most likely had super sensitive hearing because they both started freaking out at once.

"WHAT? You don't have it? This is a sick joke you're pulling, man." Recuba yelled angrily. Okay, so in a crisis he would most likely resort to punching stuff. That would be good to know in the long run. Yori kept her calm, I guess, but started talking very much.

"No, no, no, that's impossible. That's complete and utter nonsense. The Shikon No Tama was inside of your heart. You must know how to find it. You are supposed to be connected to it, it is a part of you." Yori muttered.  
"Listen, I don't know where it is, okay?" I yelled furiously. So what-I was angry! I was a normal human being, after all. Soon, though, that anger was replaced by a…a vision. My mind's eye traveled to a subway I recognized, one just down the street. My mind traveled down the steps, and into the actual station, where I 'saw' a tiny bird's nest, unharmed and undisturbed, and in that bird's nest, was something blurry and pink. I couldn't quite make it out, wait…it was the Shikon No Tama! "Wait! I just had a v-vision. A Sacred Jewel shard, it's in a bird's nest that's in the subway station right across the street!" I yelled. Well, that was lucky. I thought the Sacred Jewel shards would be in another country, like Mexico or Canada, but this works out greatly.

"Fantastic! McFly, you're taking us to that Jewel shard right now." Recuba said slowly and menacingly. He threw me on his back, which I thought was very weird, and started running toward the subway station, down the stairs and near the heart of the subway station with Yori in tow.  
"You know, you can put me down!" I yelled uncharacteristically. I'm just really fed up, okay?! Nevertheless, I was greatly relieved when he put me down. Oh my God, that was one sentence I never hoped to say in my life.

A random guy walked into the subway, which isn't that weird. You're probably wondering why I said that, right? Well this guy was dang creepy. He looked like he was a zombie or something. I could only see his arms, because he's wearing some kind of robe with the hood up, and he's playing some sort of snake-charming tune on the flute he's playing.

(Yori's POV)

We're closer to the Sacred Jewel shard, I can feel it. I need the whole Jewel to avenge my family.

Long, long ago, before I was born, my family was the sworn protectors of the Shikon No Tama. Many demons wanted it, but my family knew how to protect the Shikon Jewel from enemies. After decades of generations protecting the Sacred Jewel, I was born, and it was decided that when I turned five years old, my mother, the fiercest warrior of the family, would train me how to protect the Shikon No Tama. The year before I was to start my epic training, my mother was killed in a fierce battle with a priestess named Lady Kikiyo. She took the Jewel after she killed my mother, and for about fifty years after that, no one heard about the Jewel, even after Lady Kikiyo had passed away. Then one day, it seemed that there was a new world as to where the Jewel might be. The Sacred Jewel had been broken by a mortal girl from this era named Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikiyo. None of us witnessed it first-hand, but we could feel when the Shikon Jewel was broken. It was a hollow feeling, one that would haunt us. I could feel the Sacred Jewel within the heart of the boy Edward, so naturally I followed him around to see if he really carried the Sacred Jewel within his heart.  
The Shikon No Tama was broken into pieces once again, when I almost had it within my grasp. This time, I fear there might be no resurrection, so that's the reasons why I'm searching. Just like my family can feel when the Shikon Jewel is broken, we can also sense when either it or shards of it are close by. It's here in this room, I could feel it. But I can also sense the presence of a demon. A demon is somewhere in this room with us, probably because they sense the Shikon Jewel as well. But it would be almost impossible to single out a demon in a crowd like this, but I had a feeling it was that man with the hood up, playing a snake-charming melody. If he was the hidden demon, then he must be a snake demon, no doubt about it. Luckily, he probably didn't know where the Jewel shard was, exactly, and we did, so maybe that would give us a bit of an advantage.

We split up in order to find the Jewel shard quicker. I was searching near the stairs when I heard Edward call (rather loudly) "Guys! Look over here, I found it!" Well, that was a smart move. Instantly after he said that, the man with the hooded robe lifted his head the slightest bit, and made his way over to the yelling boy. I ran over quick, and pointed Recuba over to the small nest where the Jewel shard was supposed to be. The man with the hood also noticed that we were running towards the nest, and seemed to slither towards the nest.  
"Hurry, grab it!" I yelled to Recuba and Edward. Recuba lunged forward and tried to grab the Sacred Jewel shards at the same time me and the hooded man did. We all grabbed it, as well as Edward, and we suddenly found ourselves in a very dangerous place. The Fuedal era.

"What! Where are we? What the heck just happened?" Edward yelled. I can understand where he might be confused on the whole thing, as the normal human would be. Oh look, the man with the hood is still here. We all gasped when he revealed a very important thing. The man was really a snake demon.


End file.
